


Epic Wedding.

by amazingAisha16387



Series: Second Chance [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingAisha16387/pseuds/amazingAisha16387
Summary: Bonenzo Paris wedding! A three - shot story of vacation and wedding from my stories Second chance and Changing Fate.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John
Series: Second Chance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712689
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> The characters do not belong to me the only plot Is mine.
> 
> Special Notes.
> 
> Hey everyone, so as you remember almost four years ago I joined fanfiction and I wrote my first ever story and series called (Second chance and Changing fate. Now those who haven't read these stories it was also a time-travel story where I tried to give a happy ending to all my favourite characters and I ended this series with Steroline wedding. Now you all loved me and this story a lot and even it was my first attempt you all supported me and encourage me to write more and more.
> 
> Recently one reader Jmys requested more Bonenzo from this story, sadly I can't change what's written but for that particular reader and Bonenzo fans, I am going to do this three-shot story about their vacation in Paris and wedding. I hope you all will enjoy this sweet story.

It was early morning when Bonnie felt warm lips on her neck.

"Réveillez-vous l'amour

"Hmm, I just love when you wake me up to your sexy French words in your British accent."

Enzo chuckled against her naked shoulder and gently turned her around. He watched his love adoringly for a few seconds as he tucked her stray curls behind her ear.

Bonnie can see so many emotions in his soulful eyes. She can also feel his heartbeat against her skin as he kept staring at her.

"What's on your mind?"

Enzo was startled because his mind was indeed filled with so many thoughts that it was making him crazy and like every time his girlfriend can see through him.

He quickly mustered huge smile but it came out more as grimace as he said. "Um, it's nothing." But then she raised her eyes and he quickly comes up with an excuse. "Actually it's raining again and I was hoping today we can start our vacations by first visiting Eiffel Tower."

Bonnie smile at his sullen look and kissed his sad lips. "We can still visit, I mean you know how much I love rain."

Enzo grumbles something under his breath so she tried to offer a solution.

"Hey, if you want I can make this rain go away."

That perked him up as his eyes lit up. "Can you?!"

She rolled her eyes and then wave her hands as she concentrates on the weather outside.

Enzo's whoops as he heard rain stopping. He quickly gets up and opens their hotel balcony and sure enough, his fantastic witch made rain go away as he can see the sun shining on Paris.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Enzo asks as he joined his girlfriend again and gather her into his arms.

She pulled him in for a kiss as she moans. "Countless times but you can say again if you want."

He smiles against her lips as he slightly moves away. "I." Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "You Bonnie Bennett."

He then sealed their lips again and luckily she was already naked as he starts trailing his lips down her neck.

Bonnie grasp his hair as his magical lips find her breasts and Enzo loved them a lot. He reverently kissed one while massaging others, loving his lover's moans of pleasure. "Oh! Enzo!"

She can feel his fingers reaching between her legs and Bonnie's eyes rolled back as he slipped two of his fingers inside her wet heat.

"Enzo!" She screams as his fingers move inside her and even though he was desperate to be inside her, there is something satisfactory when she starts begging him. "Please baby I need you now!"

"Patience love." But Bonnie was not having it as she used her magic to flip her boyfriend beneath her.

She looked wickedly sexy as she overpowered him and then used her magic to shred his clothes.

Enzo mock gasp as he says. "Using your magic on a helpless human! Shame on you Ms Bennett."

He then starts laughing as Bonnie glared at him. "Helpless!" She hissed before bringing her face close so their lips could touch. "Let me show you what being helpless truly means."

Enzo gulped for second and wish he was still a vampire as she used her magic again to tie his hands on the bedpost.

She then starts trailing kiss all over his body but not where he wanted her most.

His member was hard and couldn't take this teasing anymore so he surrenders. "Please love, show me some mercy."

"Teasing is not that much fun, huh?" She asks sweetly while kissing his hipbone.

"No, baby." He replied as he groaned loudly when her breasts brush his member. "Please no more teasing!" He begged and then moaned when Bonnie suddenly wrapped her wonderful mouth around him.

Bonnie feel so powerful as Enzo praised her skill as she sucked her boyfriend to oblivion.

Enzo can feel himself getting closer so he called out. "Love, stop! I need to be inside you now."

Bonnie felt dancing with joy as she quickly positions his member inside her warmth and then they both moaned as they finally got joined.

He could feel free from his restraint so he quickly gets up and gathers her in his arms as they start moving their hips in a sensual dance.

Bonnie's head rolled back as he kissed her breast and move fast within her.

The bed was making creaking noise and hitting the wall with a loud thud but both lovers couldn't care less as their movement got even faster along with their moans and scream.

"Yes! Yes! Ah!" Bonnie scream when he bit her neck with his blunt teeth.

Enzo who was holding her tightly in his arms groaned when he felt her walls clenched, he quickly brought his hand down and start touching her making her scream. "Enzo!"

She climaxed right there in his arms while screaming his name and after few thrust, Enzo joined his lover as he found his own pleasure within her arms.

For a while, both lovers stayed in each other arms as they tried to control their breathing but it was disturbed when their room phone starts ringing.

Feeling exhausted he reached for it as he answered.

Bonnie who was in bliss suddenly tense up as her boyfriend start apologizing.

He then hang-up and then start laughing.

"What?!" Bonnie ask and he pulled her in his embrace as he whispered. "Our neighbour's file complaint against us especially a woman who was moaning on top of her lungs."

Bonnie blushed and then gasp as she stood up.

Enzo watched as she checked her luggage for a few seconds before bringing out a dry plant. "I can't believe Grams gave me sage for this very purpose."

"What purpose?" Enzo asks and she blushed even harder as she replied. "Soundproofing our room."

They both stare at each other in disbelief and then start laughing as he said. "Well do your magic so we can make as much noise as we want on this vacation."

After all, their vacation has only begun.


	2. Romance In France.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enzo and Bonnie Spend romantic day and at night Romance took another level in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> The characters do not belong to me the only plot Is mine.

As much as Bonnie and Enzo enjoyed staying in their hotel suite it was nice to get out and enjoy the beautiful Paris afternoon before their dinner date.

First Enzo took her on the bike ride and from her carefree laughter, it was clear how much she was enjoying this ride.

Later they visited the museum, art galleries and he even took her for shopping but had to drag her away after she stepped out from the fifth shop.

They then stop for lunch at a nice French cafe and to Bonnie's surprise, Enzo borrowed guitar and played romantic tune just for her.

Enzo bowed when everyone applauded him but winked at his blushing girlfriend who looked extremely flustered as people nearby praise this romantic gesture.

"That's guy is a keeper." A woman sitting nearby table told her while she clapped for Enzo with others.

Bonnie blushed as she watched Enzo making his way towards their table. "Did you enjoy that tune my Love? I composed it especially for you."

He watched Bonnie's eyes lit up as she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "I loved it!"

He smiled against her lips and then grabbed her hand so they can enjoy the rest of their day.

After leaving that cafe they decided to walk around when they come across a florist shops.

Enzo stopped and bought bouquet of colourful roses which he gave it to her.

"My, my! First this vacation, then that romantic tune and now these beautiful flowers." Bonnie gave him teasing, suspicious look. "I think you are on to something Mr St-John?"

She was expecting some witty remark but to her surprise Enzo suddenly looked flustered as he laughed nervously while avoiding her eyes. "Ha, can't guy just treat his women." He then gasps as he watched his watch. "Look at the time! We need to get back and get ready for our dinner!"

"Enzo?"

But he was already dragging her back to where he parked his bike while completely ignoring surprise look on Bonnie's face.

############

By the time they reached their hotel Enzo instruct her to get ready. "Were that black dress I gifted you at Christmas."

Bonnie looked extremely confused as she says. "But I didn't packed it for this trip." She trails off when her boyfriend open his suitcase and there inside she saw her dress neatly folded on top of his clothes. "I told Elena to smuggle it out from your closet." He explains sheepishly before giving her a quick kiss. "Now get ready."

He shooed her away towards the bathroom and quickly take out the black suit that Caroline helped him picked out for this particular occasion.

He was fixing his tie when Bonnie emerge from bathroom looking stunningly sexy in black dress.

"You took my breath away!" He sigh while tapping his heart. "Feel that love, it's beating faster in your presence."

She shake her head and fixed his tie before giving him quick peck on lips. "If you are done with your compliments then can we leave to this mysteriously romantic date you have planned?"

He didn't reply instead offered his arms.

As they head down Bonnie's eyes widened when she saw limo waiting for them. "Enzo?"

"Don't fret over things and just enjoy our date." He told her as he opened the door for her.

The ride was short and once again her eyes widened as they stopped at Eiffel Tower. "You got dinner reservations for us here?!"

"Why yes mademoiselle." He replied with a hint of pride as he watched her reaction.

The restaurant was beautiful and their table has a spectacular view of Paris night.

The soft music was playing at background as they enjoyed the French cuisine.

He then ordered dessert with champagne glasses and once again Bonnie couldn't help but praise him. "I really enjoyed this date in fact this entire vacation was dream come true."

Their waiter brought their dessert and drinks and she gasp when on dessert tray she saw various delights forming two words.

'Marry Me."

Enzo then hand her champagne and sure enough inside she saw glittering ring.

Taking it out with help of fork Enzo wipe it off with napkin before kneeling down in front of her. "Bonnie Bennett, us meeting again may be part of fate but I am one lucky man who got chance to claim your love and bring happiness in your life and trust me you have given me more than I could ever hoped for."

Bonnie was crying as he reverently kissed her hands. "You are my life, my destiny and my humanity and now will you give me honour to be your husband? Bonnie my love, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She pulled him up and kissed him with all her heart. He then pulled away and placed a beautiful diamond ring on her finger that seems to fit her perfectly. "Its beautiful!" She beamed and Enzo blushed as he admitted. "Its your Gram's, when I ask her permission she insists that I propose you with this ring that your grandfather had given her."

Bonnie heart melted as she kissed him again this time for his thoughtfulness of asking permission from her Grams. "I think Grams really love you because she never showed us this ring before."

He looked extremely please as he says. "Well, what I can say? I have a certain impact on Bennett women, they are powerless against my charming personality."

At this his new fiancée burst into breath-taking smile as she agreed with him. "That you have."

With that they kissed again as they continue celebrating this beautiful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> Here you go proposal chapter I hope you enjoy it. Next and final chapter their wedding in Paris so stay tuned and please send me your reviews and check out my other stories.


	3. Dreams Do Come True.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a big day arrived and it bring some surprise visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Note.
> 
> This last chapter is dedicated to my long time friend and sis Sohela (Starlight So) who like Bonnie and Enzo in this story found her own happily ever after. Congratulations on the upcoming engagement and I wish you all the love and happiness in your new life.

When Enzo proposed his girlfriend/ soulmate he thought it will take a while for them to get married.

So naturally, he was quite surprised when Bonnie called her family and their friends and ask them to arrive as soon as possible for their upcoming wedding.

"But what about preparations?" He asked dumbstruck by this turn of events.

Bonnie smile at her fiancé and gave him assuring kiss. "Don't you worry, I don't want a grand event. All I want is you and I getting married in front of our friends and family and unless you have any reservations I don't know if there is any romantic place better then Paris for our special day."

A huge smile form on his face as he joined their foreheads. "I don't mind one-bit baby, it's just never in hundred years I had thought to have this kind of happiness, so I guess you can say that I am still processing all this happiness in our lives."

Her eyes show great understanding of his words, after all, they did fight for this second chance at their happiness and that's why Bonnie didn't want to waste second of this new life.

############

It was rare but today instead of rain Enzo woke up to birds chippering noise.

He sleepily reached out for the warmth of his fiancé only to touch hard muscular arms.

"Rise and shine sunshine." A familiar voice woke him up and he saw none other than Damon Salvatore laying beside him instead of Bonnie.

"What the hell!" He all but yelled while scrambling away from his moron friend who was laughing along with Stefan and Ric who were sitting on the chairs.

"Is this a way to greet your friends?" Damon chided while he stood up.

"What are you doing here?" He asks but then remembers that call Bonnie made last night.

"We took private Jet as soon we heard about the wedding Care is a bit pissed because of such a short notice but Elena calmed her down." Stefan answers and it explains his fiancé absence.

"Let me guess girls took her for shopping?"

"Yeah," Ric replied. "Right now she is at the bridal shop with Elena, Caroline, Jo and Abby. Sheila and Rudy are at church for wedding preparation and we are here to get you ready for your big day."

"And since the bachelor party is out of the question how about we get one last drink for your bachelor life." As soon he said this Damon brings out Bourbon bottle and Stefan get glasses from the cupboard.

Once he poured drinks and hand it to everyone Damon raised his glass and begin his toast." This drink is for Enzo, our dear friend and brother, there is no one more worthy of this second chance in happiness then you and Bonnie."

"And may you live long and happily married life," Stefan added.

"Cheer to Enzo and Bonnie," Ric concluded this toast and Enzo smile at them as they all finished their drinks.

"Thank you guys and I am happy that you all came here for our special day."

Wordlessly he gave each one of them hug and then clapped his hands. "Come guys, it's time to suit up for my wedding day."

############

On the other side at a bridal boutique, Bonnie was on cloud nine as she finally found out a perfect wedding dress. It was cream colour off-shoulder silk gown and this dress seems to enhance her beauty.

"You look so beautiful." Elena cried out while Caroline beamed at her friend. "This dress is so perfect! Like it was totally made for you."

Seeing her friends approval face Bonnie open her arms and embraced both of her childhood best friends. "I am so happy that you both are here, even you Jo."

Jo smiles back at her and then call everyone out. "Okay girls enough with tears, we have to get the bride to her groom."

And at this, all of them hurriedly get dress because today is the day when Bonnie's dreams will come true.

############

The chapel was small but lit with candles as Enzo stood at the altar along with his best men Damon, Stefan and Ric on his side.

Sheila and Abby were the first one to arrive and before taking their seat they hugged Enzo. "I am so happy for you both and even more happy to live to see this day."

Sheila then stares at Salvatore's brother in gratitude. "Thank you, for what you did for my granddaughter and my family."

Words were not enough but they understand the sentiment behind them all the same.

Soon they heard music change and one by one Elena, Caroline and Jo enter dressed in Emerald Green colour dress.

Once they take their places music changes again and Enzo human heart beat faster when Rudy walked down the love of his life, his bride down the aisle.

Bonnie tried to convey her happiness through her smile as she watched many emotions transpired on her Enzo's face.

They watched each other with love-filled eyes and as soon she reached him, her hand was placed on Enzo's hand and everyone can see true soulmate finally getting reunited forever.

"Dear beloved we are gathered here for this wonderful ceremony that will bind Enzo and Bonnie in marriage."

The rest of pastor words were hard to understand because both bride and groom were lost in each other eyes until he cleared his voice to gain their attention. "Your vows?"

They both blush in embarrassment and Enzo began. "After living in darkness for a long time you came in my life as a ray of hope. So that's why I promise you to fill your life with so much happiness that darkness will be afraid to go near you."

He then kissed her palm and wipe her tear as Bonnie began. "You already gave me so much love and happiness and even though I got this second chance I know that you were still suffered a lot and that's why I vow that from now on I will take all your pain and gave you all my happiness because you are my everything and from this day to my last breath I will live to bring you so much love that you will forget all your pain."

This time Enzo shed a tear as pastor ask them to exchange the rings.

"With this ring, I make you my wife."

"With this ring, I make you my husband."

Soon they were announced man and wife and went it was time for kiss Enzo reached out for his soulmate and joined their lips.

And as they left their friends and family can not see two individuals walking away but a one whole being walking away, after all when twin flames found each other then no one could separate them ever again and that exactly what will happen with Bonnie and Enzo who will now live a long and happy life.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes.
> 
> Here you go another story complete, I hope you enjoy their happily ever after. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> Here you go, the first chapter of this three- shots story I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Next chapter touring Paris and special dinner so stay tuned and please send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more. Take care and stay safe.


End file.
